Lost Trust
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Being able to trust others can be a hard But it would be even harder trusting someone who says has met you Is it possible for Kariya to trust again? Or to just play it safe and forgot about it? OC x Kirino x Kariya Some sexual scene later on (request story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this fic is based on a request from jameis. I really appreciate your request and I hope this turns out ok. But before we start, I just want to say a few things. First, this fanfic is yaoi/shotacon with OC x Kirino x Kariya. The OC is called Zerf, who is a maths teacher at Raimon in Inazuma Eleven Go. Second, my knowledge on Inazuma Eleven Go isn't as good as my knowledge on Inazuma Eleven, but I've tried my best.  
So let us begin shall we?**

I yawned loudly as I walked into the school gates, making my eyes water. I was so tired lately from all this training for the soccer revolution and trying to take down the Fifth Sector and everything. It was starting to become more and more serious, with more training and pressure to win these matches. I still don't even know why I want to stay on the Raimon soccer team. I mean really, the Holy Emperor himself wants to destroy us, with the whole Fifth Sector behind him, plus all the other schools hate us as well. But I guess I have I reason to stay.  
"Kariya!"  
I turned around to see Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke running towards me. At least I had some people who liked me, people who I could call friends.  
"Good morning Kariya. How are you?" Aoi asked.  
"Tired," I said in a sour tone, before turning around and continuing my way into the main building for class, followed by the others.  
Although I was exhausted and tired of everything that was going on, I was also just plain bored with it all, with this school, the soccer club, with everyone and everything. I wanted something exciting to happen. Not for everyone, but just for me. Something that will spices up my dale life a bit.

Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke and I all made it into our classroom, walking over to our sits and got ready for homeroom, before having our class rep run in with important news.  
"Everyone! Everyone please, listen up!" She said loudly over everyone's conversations, but successful got their attention.  
"We're having a new teacher from now on starting today," she said. "I'm not sure what his name is but he'll be here in a few minutes for homeroom."  
Everyone immediately started chatting again not really caring about the new teacher, except for Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke.  
"Really? A new teacher?" Tenma asked excitedly. "I wonder what he's like?"  
"I hope he's nice," Aoi said.  
"I bet he will be," Tenma replied. "I mean, any teacher here is super nice and welcoming. Do you know if he's taking any other classes?"  
"Just us and one class of the second years. I think it's Shindou-san and Kirino-San's class," the rep explained.  
"Cool! Tenma, Shindou-san and Kirino-san get to have the new teacher too," Shinsuke said with excitement.

Suddenly the classroom door slide open, catching everyone off by surprise. A tall man with dark navy hair, light skin and dark grey eyes, wearing a white business shirt, pants and tie, holding a leather case walked slowing into the room, before placing his belongings on the desk at the front of the room.  
"You can all take your sits," he said. His voice had a kind tone to it, but it was still quite deep. When everyone was sited he continued.  
"Alright everyone. My name is Mr Harino Zerf, but you can all call my Zerf. I'll be your new homeroom and maths teacher from now on," he said as he got out the class role and a pen.  
"Now I'm not very good with names, so when I call you, would you please raise your hand so I can see what you look like, ok? Ok." He looked down and called out the first couple of names. Then he came to my name. "Um, lets see... Kariya?"  
I raised my hand and clearly said, "here." He looked up from the role, and looked at me straight in the eyes. It was funny, but it didn't seem awkward, or weird. It was strange, but that look he gave me made my heart pound. He finally looked back down to the role, freeing me from his trance. My heart was still pounding in my chested.

Normal P.O.V

"Kariya, are you ok?" Tenma whispered after seeing Kariya's expression.  
"Huh?" Kariya answered, still his eyes on Mr Harino.  
"Kariya?"  
"Uhh... Yeah. Yeah I'm... I'm fine..."  
Tenma became concerned from Kariya response, and looked to Aoi to see if she felt the same. She had the same look on her face as Tenma from Kariya's response, and the two of them looked at their friend as he continued to watch their teacher.  
"What's wrong with Kariya?" Shinsuke whispered.  
"I don't really know," Aoi replied. "Do you know Tenma?"  
"No, I don't," Tenma said.

XxxxxX

For the rest of homeroom and the first two periods of maths, Kariya tried his best to focus, but something kept forcing him to watch their class' new teacher. Something about him seemed familiar, like he know this man from somewhere before. Finally, the bell went for the end of class and everyone grabbed their books and headed outside for break.  
"Kariya, are you coming?" Tenma asked, for their friend hadn't even moved in his sit.  
"What? Oh... Yeah, I'll meet up with you later," Kariya replied.  
"You sure?" Aoi asked.  
"Yeah. Just go," Kariya said again.  
Aoi looked at Tenma, then both left, leaving Kariya and Mr Harino.  
Kariya knew he had seen this guy before. He got up, leaving his books on his desk, and walked over to his teacher at the front of the room.

"Um... Mr Harino?" Kariya said.  
"I already said, you can call me Zerf," he said before turning around. "Oh, Kariya. Is something wrong?"  
"Well... Yeah. I have this weird feeling that I've met you before," Kariya said.  
Mr Harino chuckled slightly. "So you remember."  
"What?" Kariya was completely confused.  
"You're right. I've meet before, back when you were a lot younger. I was amazed to see you in this class. You've grown a lot since I last saw you."  
Kariya was so surprised. He only fought he'd seen this man somewhere before. He never knew he had taught him before that day.  
"So... Were you like a teacher to me when we first met or something?"  
"Yes. Well sort of. I came to the orphanage you were staying at when you were little for a few weeks to teach you and the other children. At first you were quite shy, but then you seemed to like me the most out of everyone," he explained. "I came back a few months ago to see if you were still there, but I was told you had left. I was a little upset really."  
Kariya looked away slightly, as he felt slightly embarrassed for this man's behaviour towards him.

"Listen Kariya," Mr Harino said. "This may seem a little strange, but that time I spent with you back in the orphanage was quite special to me. Do you think we would be able to spend some time together, just like back then?"  
Kariya hadn't said a single word as Mr Harino spoke. He was in too much of surprise, shock and confusion. This man, who appears to know him very well, what's to spend time together after not seeing each other for years?  
"Um... Sure I guess..." Kariya replied timidly.  
Mr Harino smiled. "Ok cool. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, messing up Kariya's hair, before heading towards the door.  
Kariya was frozen, not knowing what to do. He quickly turned around to stop him, but he was gone. Kariya remembered nothing about this man, but he had this vibe to him that made Kariya really want to know more about him.

**All done! I hope it was ok. I know there wasn't much action and that it was a bit short, but don't worry, I have a good plot going for the rest of the fic. I should have the next chapter up in maybe the next couple of days. If not by Thursday, I'll have it up on Saturday or Sunday. I'm also working on the next chapter of Simply Jealous which should also be up in the next couple of days I hope. But a new chapter should be up of either this or Simply Jealous by the end of the week. Well I hoped you liked it, and I'll see you soon. Have a good weekend :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I. AM. SO. SORRY! Here I am saying the next chapter would be up weeks ago and it's only up now?! MUHHHHH! But it's done YAY! So hope you enjoy it :D**

_End of previous chapter_

_Mr Harino smiled. "Ok cool. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, messing up Kariya's hair, before heading towards the door.  
Kariya was frozen, not knowing what to do. He quickly turned around to stop him, but he was gone. Kariya remembered nothing about this man, but he had this vibe to him that made Kariya really want to know more about him._

XxxxxX

Throughout the rest of the day and that night, Kariya couldn't stop thinking about Mr Harino. Most of those thoughts were just Kariya trying to remember this man from when he was little. But occasionally, Kariya's mind would wonder into deeper thoughts about him, about his looks, his voice, his smile... The next morning, Kariya was determined to find out more about this man. He marched into school, ignoring the occasional hellos and good mornings, and headed straight for Mr Harino's office on the second level. As he walked down the hall to Mr Harino's office, Tenma and Shinsuke were walking the opposite way, and smiled once they saw Kariya.  
"Hey Kariya. Good morning," Tenma said.  
Kariya ignored Tenma's greeting and continued his way to Mr Harino office.  
"Tenma," Shinsuke said. "Kariya's been acted strange ever since yesterday. Do you think something's wrong?"  
Tenma watched Kariya down the rest of the corridor with a concerned look.  
"I don't know," Tenma replied.

When Kariya made it to Mr Harino's office down the very end of the corridor, he became extremely nervous, having second thought on seeing him so early. It was only yesterday he felt he first met this man. He wanted to know more about him, yet part of him couldn't trust him. But if what he said yesterday was true, that they truly did meet many years ago, than that should be the reason to try and trust him, right?  
Kariya was sick of over thinking everything, and finally gathered up the courage to grip the door handle and slide the office door open. It was empty. No one was there. Kariya slowly stepped inside, and walked towards Mr Harino's desk. His coat and bag were resting on the chair behind the desk, so he was here. Kariya was amazed at the office. Even though Mr Harino only started working as a teacher at Raimon yesterday, his office was set up with photos and work everywhere. It was messy, yet organised at the same thing. Kariya walked around to the other side of the desk, looking at some of the many photos standing up on his desk of younger children, preferably his kids, family and friends. As Kariya's eyes skimmed across all of these photos, he suddenly stopped at the biggest framed photo in the middle of his desk. He was in shock and utter amazement. He reached out and picked up the photo to examine it closer. It was him, when he was a lot younger, with Mr Harino.

It looked like it was taking back at the orphanage where he stayed. So he wasn't lying when he said they'd met before. Kariya was relieved, and felt he could trust him just a little bit more. He looked back at the photo. They both looked so happy. Kariya couldn't even remember the last time he smiled like that. Kariya smiled to himself. He made Kariya feel... Happy that he once use to be so cheerful.  
"Kariya?"  
Kariya jumped from the unexpected person at the door calling his name, and accidentally dropped the frame, breaking it.  
"Oh my god..." Kariya said in shock, and looked to see Mr Harino even more shocked than he was. He quickly walked over to the broken frame and picked it up.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break it," Kariya explained, expecting to get into trouble.  
"Don't worry about it," Mr Harino explained, pulling the photo out of the broken frame. "The photo's okay, so no harm done."  
"Oh... Okay..."  
"But may I ask, what were you doing in my office?" He asked.  
"Well... Um..." Kariya stuttered. "I... Wanted to come talk to you, and... Ask you some questions about the time you knew me when I was little. Then I saw... The picture of you and I."

Mr Harino looked down at the photo with a smile.  
"This was taken a week before I left the orphanage. I wanted to take a picture with you in case I would never see you again," he explained. "I've kept it near me ever since a left."  
Kariya was frozen by his remark. He was slightly embarrassed by what he was saying.  
"What about these other photos?" Kariya asked, wanting to change the subject. Mr Harino looked over to the other photos on his desk.  
"Oh, they're just friends and family, not really interesting," he said.  
"Well what about the little kids on this one?" Kariya asked, picking up one of the photos and showing him. "Aren't they you're kids?"  
"What? No, I don't have any kids. They're my sister's kids," he explained.  
"So you're... Not married?"  
"Nope," he replied, taking the picture from Kariya and putting it back on his desk.  
"Kariya," Mr Harino asked. "This may seem like a strange question to ask, but I really want to know. What are your thoughts on me?"  
"Thoughts?"  
"Yes, like what you think about me. I know we haven't seen seen each other in years, and you may never remember me from all those years ago, but what do you think of me?" Mr Harino explained.

Kariya's P.O.V

This was insane. I barely remember him yet alone remember the time we spent together back at the orphanage, and he wants me to tell him what I think of him? What if I offend him? Or expects a detailed answer? I started to panic as Mr Harino continued to watch me, waiting for my answer.  
"Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say. Even if I did, I was unable to say a word. My throat felt dry and rough, and every passing moment felt like a thousand years speeding past.  
"Well... From what... I know now... I think you're... Um..." I stuttered.  
"I'm what?" Mr Harino asked, before he moved closer to me, as I moved backwards to create more space between us.  
"Um... I think you're..." I continued, but stopped once my back was against the wall. He continued to move closer, every step bring us closer ad closer together.  
"What is it? You can say it," he said. At this point, my back was still up against the wall, with Mr Harino resting his arm against the wall as well, leaning his head towards mine.

"I..." I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. Why was this so embarrassing? Him being so closer to me, talking so gently to me... What was it?  
"I think you're... Kind..." I finally said. I looked up at him. He looked... Unpleased.  
"So I'm only nice?" He asked with a slight smirk.  
"No... You're also..." I said, jumbling up my words. I suddenly heard him chuckling.  
"What's so funny?!" I snapped, feeling even more embarrassed than before.  
"Oh nothing. You just reminded me how cute you were when you were embarrassed," he said. I suddenly felt his hand on my cheek, as he brought my face closer to his.  
Wait... Was he about... To kiss me?!

Normal P.O.V

A sudden chime of the school bell went through the office and corridor from the speakers.  
"Well I guess it's time for class then," Mr Harino said, moving away from Kariya and back over to his desk, grabbing his bag. He headed for the door, and quickly turned around to face him again.  
"Meet me in room 210 after school," he said with a smile, then left, leaving Kariya frozen and shocked. He slowly slid down the wall and sat down, he eyes wide as soccer balls. He couldn't believe what just happened. Was Mr Harino... About to kiss him? Any second longer, he might be kissing him this very second. Kariya felt his face burn from embarrassment of the thought of what could have happened. But he didn't have a problem with it. It never crossed his mind. But now he wanted to meet Kariya after school. Who knows what will happen. Kariya buried his face in his hands.  
"Who is this man?" He thought.

**So this took 2 months too long if you ask me. So I'm apologising again for making everyone wait. SORRY! _ i seriously had the BIGGEST writers block in the history writers block, but it finally went away! YAY! So like I said earlier, my semester exams start on Monday through to Thursday, so thats sadly study time x.x but then I have a four day weekend with no homework so I'll be writing non stop! So ill have more updated and maybe a new fic or two. But then the Tuesday after that I'm going on this dumb ass camp to the Murrey River for a few days, and no iPads allowed ;_; So after the long weeked I don't know when I'll able to update again, but I'll yet you know in the new chapters.**

**So until then**

**BYE! ^_^**


End file.
